Sand and the Oasis
|gold = 700 700 700 |exp = 400 400 400 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = First stage is Main Story 4-1; the next 2 stages are route battle. }} Part 1/2 Pirika [ Once we get out of here, we'll finally be in the desert. ] Phoena [ What kind of a place is the Lake of Sand? ] Pirika [ I don't even know myself. I've only heard that it's a nation of deserts and oases. ] Sasha [ If you're going to the Lake of Sand, leave it all to me! ] Pirika [ Wh-Wh-Whaaa!? Where did you come from? ] Sasha [ Sorry! Did I scare you? I'm Sasha, a travelling performer from the Lake of Sand. ] Phoena [ Oh, then you must be pretty knowledgeable about the Lake of Sand, then? ] Sasha [ Of course! If you wanna know something, ask me anything! ] Phoena [ Thank you very much for your kindness. ] Sasha [ Don't sweat it. It's a good thing I ran into you here. Hm? ] Farlin [ Don't you mean to say that it's fate that we met them? ] Sasha [ Of course, Farlin. You're not just doing this minstrel thing for show, now are ya? ] Phoena [ And who is she? ] Farlin [ I am Farlin, also a travelling entertainer. Shall I tell you about the Lake of Sand? ] Pirika [ Oh, I see. So, what kind of a place is it? ] Farlin [ It's the biggest oasis in this desert, ruled by Queen Ashrina. ] Farlin [ There are many oases in this desert, and the queen rules over them all. ] Phoena [ I see. The Lake of Sand is the capital of this desert region. ] Sasha [ And it is we entertainers who provide entertainment to the masses here. ] Pirika [ Wow. That's cool. Sounds like fun. ] Farlin [ There are people like us elsewhere too, but since the desert is so dry and bleak... ] Farlin [ Well, we help by providing entertainment. You'll likely meet many entertainers here. ] Sasha [ But crossing the desert. If you don't take proper care, you'll shrivel up! ] Pirika [ W-We'll be careful. ] Sasha [ Is there anything else you want to ask us? ] Phoena [ Let me see. Well-- ] [ Look out! There are monsters everywhere! ] Sasha [ Oh, come on. Again!? ] Farlin [ How troublesome. Our touring plan is going to get screwed up again... ] Pirika [ If it's monster extermination you need, leave it to us! ] Sasha [ Are you guys soldiers? ] Pirika [ We're the Volunteer Army. Don't worry. We'll drive them off immediately. ] Part 2/2 Sasha [ Then, we'll see you later! Enjoy the Lake of Sand, okay! ] Farlin [ Once our tour ends, we'll return to the Lake of Sand. I hope we see you there. ] Pirika [ Both of you, thanks! Bye-bye! ] -- Sasha and Farlain departed from the group -- Phoena [ What great people. ] Pirika [ There must be lots of folks like them in the Lake of Sand. Sounds like fun! ] Phoena [ Pirika, we're not going there to have fun. ] Pirika [ I know, I know. But can't we have at least a little fun? ] Phoena [ Well...I guess so. The truth is I've gotten a little excited myself too. ] Pirika [ Heh heh heh. Then let's set off for the Lake of Sand. ] Phoena [ The land of deserts and oases...and beyond it the World Tree. Oh, what will we find? ] Pirika [ We'll definitely find something. Come on, cheer up! ]